yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nasara fiil çekimi ve manaları
Arapça kelime çekimi demek ; ele aldığımız bir kelimeyi mâzi, muzâri, masdar, fâil, mef'ul gibi durumlarında hangi vezinde geliyorsa o şekilde okumak demektir. Meselâ : نصر (nasara) fiili , mâzi bir fiildir.Yada fiil-i mâzi diyelim.Geçmiş zaman kipi olarak kullanılır.Anlamı da "yardım etti" demektir. Peki ben geniş zaman kipinde kullanmak isteseydim yani "yardım eder" demek isteseydim o zaman نصر (nasara) fiili nasıl bir vezinde gelecekti...? bunun için kelimenin başına bir ي(ye) harfi getirip kelimedeki diğer harflerin harekelerini değiştirmemiz yetiyor. ينصر (yensuru) Bu fiil yapısına arapçada muzâri fiil denir. İşte Arapçada bir kök kelime vardır ve siz o kelimeye harf veya harfler ziyade ederek veya kelimenin harekelerini değiştirerek geçmiş zaman, gelecek zaman, özne, emir kipi ve daha bir çok yapıda kullanabilirsiniz. Bu da tek bir kelimeyi öğrendiğiniz zaman aslında o kelimeden yola çıkarak bir sürü kelime öğrenmişsiniz demektir. Arapçada kelime çekimleri muhtelife ve muttaride olarak iki kısımdır. şimdi bu muhtelife ne demek muttaride ne demek onları açıklayalım. Muhtelife : Arabi kelimelerin mâzi, muzâri, masdar gibi yapılara göre çekimleri demektir. Muttaride : Yukarıda bahsettiğimiz mâzi, muzâri, masdar gibi yapıların da kendi içlerinde müfred, tesniye, cemi, müzekker, müennes, ğâib, muhatab gibi durumlara göre çekimi demektir. Bunları da öğrendiğimize göre elimize örnek bir kelime alarak muhtelife ye göre çekimini yapalım. Derse نصر (nasara) fiilinden başlamıştık onunla devam edelim o zaman... • نصر (nasara): Fiil-i mâzi."yardım etti" demektir. • ينصر (yensuru): fiil-i Muzâri."yardım eder, yardım ediyor, yardım edecek" anlamlarında kullanılır. • نصرأ (nasran): Masdar."yardım etmek " demektir. • فهو ناصر (fehüve nâsırun): ism-i Fâildir.Özne de diyebiliriz."yardım edici" demektir. • وزاك منصور (ve zâke mensurun): ism-i Mef'ul.Failin yaptığı iş kendisine etki edendir."yardım olundu veya yardım olunmuş kişi" demektir. • لم ينصر (lem yensur): fiil-i muzâri cehd-i mutlak."yardım etmedi "demektir • لما ينصر (lemme yensur): fiil-i muzâri cehd-i müsteğrak.geçmiş zamanın cemisinde "yardım etmedi" demektir. • ما ينصر (mâ yensuru): fiil-i muzâri nefi hal.Şimdiki zamanda "yardım etmez" demektir. • لا ينصر (lâ yensuru): fiil-i muzâri nefi istikbal.Gelecek zamanda "yardım etmez" demektir. • لن ينصر (len yensura): fiil-i muzâri te'kid-i nefi istikbal.gelecek zamanda "elbette yardım etmez" demektir.Bunun bir öncekinden(nefi istikbal) farkı te'kid yapılmasıdır.yani manayı kuvvetlendirmesidir. • لينصر (liyensur): Emr-i ğâib."yardım etsin" demektir.Bu birisi vasıtasıyla başka bir kimseye emir vereceğiniz zaman kullanılır. • لاينصر (lâ yensur): Nehi ğâib."yardım etmesin" demektir.Bir öncekinden(emr-i ğaib) farkı olumsuz olmasıdır. • انصر (ünsur): Emr-i hâzır."yardım et" demektir.Karşımızdaki kişiye emredeceğimiz zaman kullanılır. • لاتنصر (lâ tensur): Nehi hâzır."yardım etme" demektir.Öncekinden farkı olumsuz olmasıdır. • منصر (mensarun): Mimli masdar.Daha önce de bir masdar(nasran) geçmişti.bunun ondan farkı başında mim harfinin gelmesidir."yardım edecek zaman,yardım edecek mekan,yardım etmek" manalarında kullanılır.Mesela mekteb kelimesi mimli masdar olur.كتب (ketebe) fiilinden gelir.Ketebe "yazdı" demek.mekteb ise yazı yazılan yer anlamındadır • منصر (minsarun): İsm-i âlet."yardım edici bir alet" demektir.Mesela مفتح(miftah) kelimesi ism-i alet olur.feteha kelimesinden gelir.Feteha "açtı" demektir.Miftah ise "açıcı alet" yani "anahtar" demektir. • نصرة (nasraten): Masdar binâi merra."bir kere yardım etmek" demektir. • نصرة (nisraten): Masdar binâi nevi."bir türlü yardım etmek" demektir. • نصير (nusayrun): İsm-i tasğir."azıcık yardım edici" demektir.Ancak bunda acizlik anlamı vardır.Yani fazla yardım etmeye gücü yetmeyen,âciz kişi demektir.Mesela عبد(abede) kelimesi "ibâdet etti,kulluk yaptı" demektir.Bunun ismi tasğiri عبيد(ubeydün) olarak gelir.Ve hepimizin bildiği Ubeydullah isminin anlamı " 'ın aciz bir kulu" şeklindedir. 'a az ibadet eden kişi demek değildir. • نصري (nasriyyün): İsm-i mensub."Yardım etmeye mensub kişi" demektir. • نصا ر (nassarun): Mübâlağa ism-i Fâil."mübâlağa ile yardım edici" demektir. • انصر (ensaru): İsm-i tafdîl."ziyade yardım edici" demektir.Herhalde Peygamber efendimizin ashabından olan Medine halkına niçin ensar denildiğini de anlamışsınızdır. • ما انصره (mâ ensarahü): Fiil-i taaccüb-i evvel."aceb yardım etti" demektir.Bunu bir kişinin yaptığı iş taacübümüze gittiği zaman kullanırız. • وانصر به (ve ensır bihi): Fiil-i taaccüb-i sâni."ne aceb yardım etti" demektir. Arkadaşlar ism-i fail ve ism-i mef'ul 'ün başlarında "فهو "(fehüve) ve "وزاك "(ve zâke) olarak gelen kısımlar zamirdir.Yani kelimenin aslından değildir.Sadece "ناصر "(nâsırun) veya "منصور "(mensurun) dediğimiz zaman da aynı anlamı verir.Bu zamirler bahsi ilm-i sarfın mevzusu olmayıp ilm-i nahvin mevzusudur.Bu yüzden burada bundan bahsedip te sizlerin kafanızı karıştırmayayım.İnşaallah İlm-i sarfı bitirebilirsek ilm-i nahve de geçiş yapabiliriz. Buraya kadar elimden geldiğince açıklamaya çalıştım.Yine atladığım yerler olursa veya anlamadığınız yerler olursa sorabilirsiniz.Misallerle açıklamaya başlayınca daha iyi anlamaya başlıyacağınızı umuyorum. Böylece arabi kelimelerin muhtelifeye göre nasıl çekildiğini öğrenmiş olduk.Bundan sonraki dersimizde muttarideye göre nasıl çekilir onları öğrenmeye başlıyacağız.Muhtelifeyi ana başlıklar gibi düşünürsek muttarideyi de o her bir ana başlığın alt başlıkları şeklinde düşünebiliriz.Yani bir fiil-i mâzi ile fiil-i muzârinin muttarideye göre çekilimleri farklıdır.Muhtelifeye göre 24 tane kelime olduğuna göre ve her bir kelimenin kendine ait muttarideye göre çekimi olduğunu düşünürsek muttaride bahsinin çok daha uzun olacağını tahmin edebiliriz herhalde... şimdiden gözünüzün korktuğunu biliyorum Ama korkmanıza gerek yok.Çünkü belli bir muttaride kalıbını ezberlediğimiz zaman diğerlerini de ezberlemek çok kolay oluyor.Yani fiil-i mazinin muttarideye göre çekimini öğrendiğimiz zaman fiil-i muzarinin muttarideye göre çekimini de büyük ölçüde halletmişsiniz demektir. Fatih camii ekibi *nasara: fiili mazii =yardım etti *yensuru: fiili müzari =yardım ediyor/edecek *nasran: masdar gayrı mim =yardım etmek *fehüvenasirun: ismi fail =yardım edici/eden *ve zake mensurun: ismi meful =yardım edilen *lem yensur: cahde mutlak =yardım etmedi *lemma yensur: cahde müstağrak =hiç yardım etmedi *ma yensuru: nefi hal =yardım etmiyor *la yensuru: nefi istikbal =yardım etmeyecek *len yensura: te'kidi nefi istikbal =elbette yardım etmeyecek *liyensur: emri gaib =yardım etsin *layensur: nehi gaib =yardım etmesin *ünsur: emri hazır =yardım et *la tensur: nehi hazır =yardım etme *mensarun: ismi zaman/mekan masdar mimi =yardım edecek zaman /mekan yardım etmek *minsarun: ismi alet =yardım etmeye alet *nasraten: masdar bina_i merra =bir kerre yardım etmek *nisraten: masdar bina_i nevi =bir türlü yardım etmek *nüsayrun: ismi tasgır =azıcık yardım etmek *nasriyyün: ismi mensub =yardım etmeye mensub(yardımsever) *nassarun: mübalağa ismi fail =çok yardım etmek *ensaru: ismi tafdıl =daha çok yardım etmek *maa ensarahü: fiili teaccüb evvel =acep yardım etti *ve ensır bih: fiiliteaccüb sani =ne acep yardım etti NOT: Cogu eksik verilmiş; nesara yardim etti yensuru yardim eder ediyir nasran yardim etmek naasirun yardim edici mensuurun yardim olunmus lem yensur yardim etmedi lemma yensur hic yardim etmedi ma yensuru yardim etmiyor la yensuru yardim etmeyecek li yensur yardim etsin la yensur yardim etmesin len yensura elbette yardim etmeyecek unsur yardim etsen la tensur yardim etmesen vs vs boyle gidiyir. kitaptan calismak gerek. Burdan değil Forum Adı: Arapça'yı Nasıl Öğrendim? - كيف تعلمت اللغة العربية؟ Forum Tanımlaması: Tecrübelerinizi paylaşın! Arapça öğrenmeye yeni başlayan arkadaşlarımız istifade etsin. URL: http://www.onlinearabic.net/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=10145 Tarih: 09Aralık2015 Saat 10:14 Program Versiyonu: Web Wiz Forums 8.03 - http://www.webwizforums.com Konu: Modern ve Eski Usul Arapca Mesajı Yazan: mustafa69 Konu: Modern ve Eski Usul Arapca Mesaj Tarihi: 15Ekim2010 Saat 02:02 Emsileyi Muttaride ve Muhtelife Arapça Kuranın dili olmakla beraber önemli bir yere sahiptir. Ben eski usul Arapça eğitimi görmüş ve daha sonra modern Arapça ve Almanca ile tanışmış bir kişi olarak Arapça öğretiminde yapılan hataların farkında vardım ve bunu konuda elimde geldiği kadar bir şeyler söylemek istiyorum. Hiç dilden anlamayan veya anlayan bir insana dil öğretirken tepeden iner gibi “Evladım bu emsileyi muttaride ve muhtelife” demek her halde görgüsüzlük olarak sayıyorum. Ne alaka kel alaka. Ne kadar saçma ve gereksiz bir bilgi! Kişiye mazi ve muzari öğretildikten sonra gerisi otomatiğe bağlanmış demektir. Artık kişiyi bıktırmadan sarf aşılanmıştır. LEM – LEMMA YENSURU … gibi kişiyi bulanık bir alana ölümüne sokar gibi sokmanın ne alemi var anlamıyorum. Papağan seklinde gramerci olmaya hayır diyorum. Birde emsile’de utanmadan Osmanlıca metinleri kişiye yedirircesine ezberletiyorlar. Bir insan çıkıp bunları eleştirmiyor. Veya varda ben duymadım. Bir kişi tanıyorum bu zavallıya tam 1 yıl emsile ve emsilenin şerhini okuttular. Ona ne okuduğunu sorduğumda o bana emsile’deki nasran mastarının duymadım bin bir çeşitini söylemişti. Ben ise sok olmuştum. Sonra bu adamcağız Arapçadan bıktı ve her şeyi bırak gitti. Kafası bulanmış talebe emsilenin içinde yıllarca oyalanıp duruyor. Fakat pratik yapan kişi atı almış dağları aşmış ve hedefe varmış bir kişidir. Hedefe varan kimse istediği kadar kendini gramere boğabilir. İlk başta insana çok gramer vermek yerine kişi pratik anında zaten birçok şeyin farkına varmaya başlıyor. Nasara Yensuru Nasran gibi insana 500 yıl önceki klasik grameri yükleyerek bir yere varamazsınız. Birçok insanın vaktini bu şekilde çalanlardan Allah elbet hesap soracaktır. Dil beyinde oluşan canlı bir ahenk ve hayaldir. Bu sekli ancak beyne o dili konuşarak ve anlayarak verebilirsiniz. Biz bu şeye pratik diyoruz. Bir insana bir dili öğretmek için fiil çekimi ile başlatmak yerine basit cümleler ile o dile başlatmak gerekir. Grameri cümlelerin içinde göstermek gerekir. Ev güzeldir. Cami yakındır gibi. Tanıdığım birçok insan 2-3 yıl Nasara çekti ve sonuç tamamen hüsran ve bir tek cümle Arapça konuşamıyor ve anlayamıyorlar. Sonuç eşittir sıfır. Hepsinin pişman olduğunu gördüm. Bu kişiler Arapça değil papağan olarak fiil çekimi öğrendiler. Pratik olmayan bir dil ne kitapta iyi anlaşılır nede konuşmada. Bir dili konuşamayan bir insan o dili bildiğini iddia etmesi gerçekten çok ayıp bir şeydir. Dil gerçekte canlı bir şeydir. Onun hayata geçirmek ancak konuşmak ile olur. Dili yazıda okumak ve anlamak o dilini bilmek anlamına kesinlikle gelmez. Bir kere Nasara نَصَرَ fiili insana kullanılamaz. Bu ilk önemli hatadır. Yardım etti ediyor edecek vb. Arap dilinde falanci filanciya yardım etti kelimesi nasara نَصَرَ ile değil se’ade سَاعَدَ kelimesi ile ifade edilir. Arapçada gelecek zamanın olumsuzu لا ينصر yardım etmeyecek seklinde لا nin gelecek zamanın olumsuzu olduğunu iddia ederler. Tamamen hatalı olup Arapçada لا veya ما şimdiki zamanın olumsuzunda kullanır. Gelecek zamanın olumsuzu için لن kullanılır. Arapça zaman üç olduğunu söylemek çok yanlıştır. Arapçada zaman kavramı çok geniştir. Bazen Araplar gelecek zamanın olumsuzunu kullanırken سوف س arasındaki yakınlik ve uzaklık farkını gözetmezler. Hatta geniş zamanı bile gelecek zaman anlamında kullanırlar. اذهب الي المدينة غدا Yarın şehre gideceğim. اذهب الى مكه غدا صباحا هو سوف يذهب (سيذهب) Gidecek هو لن يذهب. Gitmeyecek المستقبل التام: أنا لن أكون قد أكملتُ انجليزيتي خلال الوقت الذي أعود فيه من الولايات المتحدة Amerika'dan dönünceye kadar bu sürede İngilizce‘mi tamamlamış olmayacağım. I (will not/won't) have perfected my English by the time I come back from the U.S. أنا سأكون قد أكملتُ انجليزيتي خلال الوقت الذي أعود فيه من الولايات المتحدة I will have perfected my English by the time I come back from the U.S. Amerika'dan dönünceye kadar bu sürede İngilizce‘mi tamamlamış olacağım. سأكون قد إنتهيت من عملي قبل أن تأتي I will have finished my work before you arrive. Sen gelmeden önce işimi bitirmiş olacağım. Biliyorum اَعْلَمُ Bilmiyorum لا اَعْلَمُ Bilmeyeceğim لن اَعْلَمَ Bileceğim ساَعْلَمُ Bileceğim سَوْفَ اَعْلَمُ Başka bir sorun ise Arapçayı konuşamayan bir insandan Arapça öğrenmek. Arapça öğrenmek için en başta hoca ve sonra metot ve kitap önemlidir. Günümüzde unutmayalım ki piyasada Arapların çok daha modern nahiv ve sarf kitapları vardır. Bu kitaplar gayet akıcı ve kolaydır. 500 yıl önce yazılmış kitapların şerhin şerhini bulmaca gibi hala ısrar ile bu zamanda okutmanın ve okumanın amacı nedir? 1970 yılındaki araba ile 2010 model bir araba arasında çok büyük fark vardır. Bazı insanlar taassupları yüzünden medresede okumayanın Arapçası tam değildir gibi hayaller içindedir. Çok yazık! Onlara bu fikirlerinden uyanmalarını temenni ediyorum. Dil kişinin çalışması ve anlayabilmesi ile ölçülüdür. Türkiye’de bir zamana kadar adam gibi Arapça sözlük bulunmamaktaydı. Son yıllarda bazı gelişmeler elbette olmuştur. Koskoca Osmanlı devletinin düzgün bir sözlüğü yoktur. Unutmayalım ki zaman değişti ve ilimde gelişti. Matbaa daha iyi baskı yapıyor. Eski kaynak birçok nahiv kitabinin harmanlanmasından şuan daha modern SARF ve NAHIV kitapları piyasada mevcuttur. Bu modern kitaplardan daha hızlı bir şekilde öğrenilip ve istifade edilebilir. كل انسان يصبح شاعراً إذا لامس قلب Cevaplar: Mesajı Yazan: mersiye Siz emeğe saygısı olmayan bir insansınız.Neden benim yazdığım yorumları siliyorsunuz.Siz geçmişe takılıp kalacağınıza önünüze bakın.Düne kadar nasbeden enden haberiniz yoktu.Herkesi eleştirmek kolay ama sizin eleştiriye tehammülünüz yok.Sizin arapça konusunda elle tutulur gözle görülür bir eseriniz mi var ki eleştiri hakkını hemde acımasızca kendinizde buluyorsunuz.Bu konuda söz sahibi kişiler bile bunu yapmazken.Emeğe saygı lütfen. Mevlam dilerse kişinin işini,mermere geçirir dişini.Mevla dilemezse kişinin işini,muhallebi yerken kırar dişini. Mesajı Yazan: mustafa69 Mesaj Tarihi: 07 Kasım 2010 Saat 19:52 Nahiw kitaplarını ve müelliflerini putlaştırmayalım lütfen. Hizmetlerini takdir eder fakat menfi yönlerini de eleştirmeye hakkimiz var. Çünkü bunlarda birer insandır. Hata yapabilirler. Kafanızdan eski metodu atmadığınız için benim saygısızlık ettiğimi düşünüyorsun. Ben özellikle yanlış metotları eleştiriyorum Unutmayalım ki La yusel olan yalnız Allah C.C dur. كل انسان يصبح شاعراً إذا لامس قلب Mesajı Yazan: mersiye Mesaj Tarihi: 07 Kasım 2010 Saat 21:01 Mustafa Bey karşınızdaki insana bile tanımadan hemen putlaştırmayalım diyebiliyorsunuz.En önem verdiğim konu tevhiddir. Ben sizin eleştirmenize bir şey demiyorum.Sadece kelimeleri titizlikle seçerseniz sizin gibi düşünmeyen insanın bile saygısını kazanırsınız bunu ifade etmeye çalışıyorum.Ben de her iki yöntemi de kullanmış biri olarak eski yöntemin çok faydasını hala görüyorum.Nasıl mı hani papağan gibi ezberleme diye tabir etmişsiniz ya çok hızlı düşünüp kelimeleri yerleştirmeme yarıyor vs... Ama tabi ki güzel olan her şeyde olduğu gibi yenei yöntemleri de kullanmaktır.Saygılar... Mevlam dilerse kişinin işini,mermere geçirir dişini.Mevla dilemezse kişinin işini,muhallebi yerken kırar dişini. Mesajı Yazan: yezülü Mesaj Tarihi: 07 Ocak 2011 Saat 16:53 kardesimiz arabcanın gramer yapısına bir put olarak ifade eddiğini ifade ederken hiç düşündümü acaba kuranı kerimde yardım manasında hiç seade varmı acaba neden cenabı hak nasarayı kullandı kitabı keriminde.. fark su bizler kuranı anlamaya calısıyoruz insanları değil. lisanül hal, entaku min lisanil mekal. hal dili lisan dilinden daha natık olduguna göre insanların anlasılması o kadar zor olmasa gerek. bir lisan birinsan demektir ama bir kuran kainat demektir sizce anlamak sanından olan ve elzem olan hangisi. üstadlarımız bizlere 24 sıgayı ögretirken pratik arabcadır bu diye hiç biri iddia etmedi bu kuran arabcasıdır onun kurallarıdır dediler ve ögrenmeye tek sebeb rıza-i bariyi işaret ettiler. şimdiki bazı lugatcılarda partik diyor sebeb ise sadece para... Mesajı Yazan: mbagci9 Mesaj Tarihi: 07Ocak2011 Saat 19:15 sayın mustafa 69 gramer putunu! kırarak yerine pratik putunu! yerleştirdiğinizin farkında mısınız. put kelimesi benim sözüm değil mustafa 69 ifadesinden dolayı kullandım. ne sadece gramer ve nede sadece pratik. her ikisine de ihtiyaç vardır. ben pratik konusunda eksik olmama rağmen kuranı kerimi ve hadisi şerifleri anlamakta hiç zorluk çekmiyorum. konuşmada problemlerim var onuda pratik yaparak yavaş yavaş hallediyorum. yani arapçayı ne için öğrendiğinize göre öncelikler değişir. Mesajı Yazan: mustafa69 Mesaj Tarihi: 11Mart2011 Saat 04:20 Ben burada grameri eleştirmiyorum aksine metodu eleştiriyorum. Fiil çekimi, gramer elbette öğrenilmesi gereken temel derslerdir. Peki bir Arabin dahi hayatında kullanmadığı اقعنسس niçin öğretiliyor? Gerçi medresede bazı hoca geçinen softa zatlar buna da bir uydurma yaparlar. Hatta daha ileri giderek "ARAPLARDA KİM OLUYOR; BİZ ONLARA ARAPÇAYI ÖĞRETİRİZ" üslubun da konuştuklarını iyi bilirim. كل انسان يصبح شاعراً إذا لامس قلب Mesajı Yazan: baharcan Mesaj Tarihi: 12 Mart 2011 Saat 00:30 Mesajı Yazan: ibrahimoruc Mesaj Tarihi: 12 Mart 2011 Saat 06:25 Orjinalini yazan: mustafa69 Ben burada grameri eleştirmiyorum aksine metodu eleştiriyorum. Fiil çekimi, gramer elbette öğrenilmesi gereken temel derslerdir. Peki bir Arabin dahi hayatında kullanmadığı اقعنسس niçin öğretiliyor? Gerçi medresede bazı hoca geçinen softa zatlar buna da bir uydurma yaparlar. Hatta daha ileri giderek "ARAPLARDA KİM OLUYOR; BİZ ONLARA ARAPÇAYI ÖĞRETİRİZ" üslubun da konuştuklarını iyi bilirim. Evet doğru hatta bir Alim Araplara gelin size dedelerinizin dilini öğreteyim demiştir. Her zaman her yerde gerçek ol gerçek Gerçek değil isen ellerini çek Kuran-ı kerim bir bahçedir bismillah çiçek Bize bu bahçenin kokusu lazım Mesajı Yazan: ibrahimoruc Mesaj Tarihi: 12Mart2011 Saat 06:38 Orjinalini yazan: mustafa69 Emsileyi Muttaride ve Muhtelife Arapça Kuranın dili olmakla beraber önemli bir yere sahiptir. Ben eski usul Arapça eğitimi görmüş ve daha sonra modern Arapça ve Almanca ile tanışmış bir kişi olarak Arapça öğretiminde yapılan hataların farkında vardım ve bunu konuda elimde geldiği kadar bir şeyler söylemek istiyorum. Hiç dilden anlamayan veya anlayan bir insana dil öğretirken tepeden iner gibi “Evladım bu emsileyi muttaride ve muhtelife” demek her halde görgüsüzlük olarak sayıyorum. Ne alaka kel alaka. Ne kadar saçma ve gereksiz bir bilgi! Kişiye mazi ve muzari öğretildikten sonra gerisi otomatiğe bağlanmış demektir. Artık kişiyi bıktırmadan sarf aşılanmıştır. LEM – LEMMA YENSURU … gibi kişiyi bulanık bir alana ölümüne sokar gibi sokmanın ne alemi var anlamıyorum. Papağan seklinde gramerci olmaya hayır diyorum. Birde emsile’de utanmadan Osmanlıca metinleri kişiye yedirircesine ezberletiyorlar. Bir insan çıkıp bunları eleştirmiyor. Veya varda ben duymadım. Bir kişi tanıyorum bu zavallıya tam 1 yıl emsile ve emsilenin şerhini okuttular. Ona ne okuduğunu sorduğumda o bana emsile’deki nasran mastarının duymadım bin bir çeşitini söylemişti. Ben ise sok olmuştum. Sonra bu adamcağız Arapçadan bıktı ve her şeyi bırak gitti. Kafası bulanmış talebe emsilenin içinde yıllarca oyalanıp duruyor. Fakat pratik yapan kişi atı almış dağları aşmış ve hedefe varmış bir kişidir. Hedefe varan kimse istediği kadar kendini gramere boğabilir. İlk başta insana çok gramer vermek yerine kişi pratik anında zaten birçok şeyin farkına varmaya başlıyor. Nasara Yensuru Nasran gibi insana 500 yıl önceki klasik grameri yükleyerek bir yere varamazsınız. Birçok insanın vaktini bu şekilde çalanlardan Allah elbet hesap soracaktır. Dil beyinde oluşan canlı bir ahenk ve hayaldir. Bu sekli ancak beyne o dili konuşarak ve anlayarak verebilirsiniz. Biz bu şeye pratik diyoruz. Bir insana bir dili öğretmek için fiil çekimi ile başlatmak yerine basit cümleler ile o dile başlatmak gerekir. Grameri cümlelerin içinde göstermek gerekir. Ev güzeldir. Cami yakındır gibi. Tanıdığım birçok insan 2-3 yıl Nasara çekti ve sonuç tamamen hüsran ve bir tek cümle Arapça konuşamıyor ve anlayamıyorlar. Sonuç eşittir sıfır. Hepsinin pişman olduğunu gördüm. Bu kişiler Arapça değil papağan olarak fiil çekimi öğrendiler. Pratik olmayan bir dil ne kitapta iyi anlaşılır nede konuşmada. Bir dili konuşamayan bir insan o dili bildiğini iddia etmesi gerçekten çok ayıp bir şeydir. Dil gerçekte canlı bir şeydir. Onun hayata geçirmek ancak konuşmak ile olur. Dili yazıda okumak ve anlamak o dilini bilmek anlamına kesinlikle gelmez. Bir kere Nasara نَصَرَ fiili insana kullanılamaz. Bu ilk önemli hatadır. Yardım etti ediyor edecek vb. Arap dilinde falanci filanciya yardım etti kelimesi nasara نَصَرَ ile değil se’ade سَاعَدَ kelimesi ile ifade edilir. Arapçada gelecek zamanın olumsuzu لا ينصر yardım etmeyecek seklinde لا nin gelecek zamanın olumsuzu olduğunu iddia ederler. Tamamen hatalı olup Arapçada لا veya ما şimdiki zamanın olumsuzunda kullanır. Gelecek zamanın olumsuzu için لن kullanılır. Arapça zaman üç olduğunu söylemek çok yanlıştır. Arapçada zaman kavramı çok geniştir. Bazen Araplar gelecek zamanın olumsuzunu kullanırken سوف س arasındaki yakinlik ve uzaklık farkını gözetmezler. Hatta geniş zamanı bile gelecek zaman anlamında kullanırlar. اذهب الي المدينة غدا Yarın şehre gideceğim. اذهب الى مكه غدا صباحا هو سوف يذهب (سيذهب) Gidecek هو لن يذهب. Gitmeyecek المستقبل التام: أنا لن أكون قد أكملتُ انجليزيتي خلال الوقت الذي أعود فيه من الولايات المتحدة Amerika'dan dönünceye kadar bu sürede İngilizce ‘mi tamamlamış olmayacağım. I (will not/won't) have perfected my English by the time I come back from the U.S. أنا سأكون قد أكملتُ انجليزيتي خلال الوقت الذي أعود فيه من الولايات المتحدة I will have perfected my English by the time I come back from the U.S. Amerika'dan dönünceye kadar bu sürede İngilizce ‘mi tamamlamış olacağım. سأكون قد إنتهيت من عملي قبل أن تأتي I will have finished my work before you arrive. Sen gelmeden önce işimi bitirmiş olacağım. Biliyorum اَعْلَمُ Bilmiyorum لا اَعْلَمُ Bilmeyeceğim لن اَعْلَمَ Bileceğim ساَعْلَمُ Bileceğim سَوْفَ اَعْلَمُ Başka bir sorun ise Arapçayı konuşamayan bir insandan Arapça öğrenmek. Arapça öğrenmek için en başta hoca ve sonra metot ve kitap önemlidir. Günümüzde unutmayalım ki piyasada Arapların çok daha modern nahiv ve sarf kitapları vardır. Bu kitaplar gayet akıcı ve kolaydır. 500 yıl önce yazılmış kitapların şerhin şerhini bulmaca gibi hala ısrar ile bu zamanda okutmanın ve okumanın amacı nedir? 1970 yılındaki araba ile 2010 model bir araba arasında çok büyük fark vardır. Bazı insanlar taassupları yüzünden medresede okumayanın Arapçası tam değildir gibi hayaller içindedir. Çok yazık! Onlara bu fikirlerinden uyanmalarını temenni ediyorum. Dil kişinin çalışması ve anlayabilmesi ile ölçülüdür. Türkiye’de bir zamana kadar adam gibi Arapça sözlük bulunmamaktaydı. Son yıllarda bazı gelişmeler elbette olmuştur. Koskoca Osmanlı devletinin düzgün bir sözlüğü yoktur. Unutmayalım ki zaman değişti ve ilimde gelişti. Matbaa daha iyi baskı yapıyor. Eski kaynak birçok nahiv kitabinin harmanlanmasından şuan daha modern SARF ve NAHIV kitapları piyasada mevcuttur. Bu modern kitaplardan daha hızlı bir şekilde öğrenilip ve istifade edilebilir. علينا بإحترام من هو أعلم منا و من هو أكبر منا سنا أو عمرا لا سيما عليك بإحترام للعلوم الآلية مثل الصرف و النحو التى هى وسيلة للعلوم الشرعية صح؟ ---- Her zaman her yerde gerçek ol gerçek Gerçek değil isen ellerini çek Kuran-ı kerim bir bahçedir bismillah çiçek Bize bu bahçenin kokusu lazım Mesajı Yazan: seemaa Mesaj Tarihi: 30Mart2011 Saat 15:02 bir dili iyi bilmek için anadilimiz olması gerekmiyor, tıpkı türkçe üzerine sözlük yazan ermeni sevan nişanyan gibi:) MUSTAFA69 arapça ögrenmek için önerebileceginiz kitap ismi var mı? Evet doğru hatta bir Alim arablara gelin size dedelerinizin dilini öğreteyim demiştir. /QUOTE Mesajı Yazan: mustafa69 Mesaj Tarihi: 30Mart2011 Saat 20:43 Arapçayı Araplar kadar iyi bilen bir kaç şahıs gelmiş fakat bunlar parmak sayısını geçmez. Ben buradan rica ediyorum bir kaç tane Alim dışında kaç tanesinin adini bana sayabilirsiniz? Galiba siz sarf ve nahiv bilen bir kimseyi bu kategoriye koyuyorsunuz. Türkiye de iyi fiil çeken (nasara nasaraa nasaruuuuu gümmm) iyi dil bilir anlamına geliyor. Bu sekil fiil çeken bir alim geçinen softa zati Arapça bir televizyonu açıp önüne koyun bakalım kaç cümleyi anlayacak eğer anlarsa ben ona o zaman bir şey demem. Papağan gibi fiil çek sonra Arapça 2+2=4 diyeme bu ne saçmalık ya.(Beni yanlış anlamayın fiil çekimi elbette öğrenilmesi gereken bir ders) Bende bu eski metotların her türlüsünden geçtim. El insaf, heyhaat hiç mi bu Araplar Arapça bilmiyorlar!!! Yahu senin imam hatip okulunda muhterem hocalarımızın %99 (benim gördüğüm) Arapça konuşamıyorlar. Bu ne bicim bir sistem bu ne saçma bir düzen. Almanya'ya gelin bakin dil nasıl öğretilir. Adamlar Müslüman değil okey fakat çalışana Allah veriyor. ---- كل انسان يصبح شاعراً إذا لامس قلب Mesajı Yazan: mustafa69 Mesaj Tarihi: 30Mart2011 Saat 23:02 فمن كفّر مسلما فهو كافر خارج من دين الإسلام. الصوفية الخرافيون في مدارسكم. هل الرسول صلى الله عليه وسلم قام بهذه الطريقة النقشبندية واصحابه؟ يا صوفية التركية عودوا إلى الله عز وجل! والصوفية فأولئك فيهم نقص في التفكير ونقص في العقل.! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no2oZW4ZsK0 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no2oZW4ZsK0 ---- كل انسان يصبح شاعراً إذا لامس قلب Mesajı Yazan: seemaa Mesaj Tarihi: 30Mart2011 Saat 23:30 Müslüman kişi öncelikle hüsn-ü zan içinde olması gerekmez mi ?hele ki böyle bir sitede böyle bir ortam için yakışık almayan bir uslup... yazdıklarımıza daha dikkat etmek lazım... Orjinalini yazan: MuhammedTurk mustafa69 sen Arapça bilmediğin için Arapça bilenleri kıskanıyorsun. medreseler islama aittir. medreselere ve oralardaki tedrisata dil uzatanlar kafirdirler. öldürülürler ve ebedi cehenneme giderler. sen doğduğun evler hakkında konuş istersen. biz oralara dil uzatıyormuyuz ? biz medreseleri seviyoruz sen işine bak. bir dahada bu hususta konuşma cahil kafir zındık seni haddini aşma Mesajı Yazan: mustafa69 Mesaj Tarihi: 30 Mart 2011 Saat 23:39 بارك الله فيكي يا اختي الغالية سماء اتمنى لك التوفيق جزاك الله خيرا ---- كل انسان يصبح شاعراً إذا لامس قلب Kategori:Emsile Kategori:Bina Kategori:Arapça Arabi Kategori:Arabî Kategori:Arapça Kategori:Fiil çekimi Kategori:Fiil